


Aftermath

by BritishAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Family, Gen, Laughter, Reconciliation, Sibling Bonding, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishAssassin/pseuds/BritishAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Events at the Palace Ball Evie and Jacob Frye take the time to repair their relationship. </p><p>I do not own Assassin's Creed, It belongs to Ubisoft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Aftermath**

 

“Race you to the train.”

“You’re on!”

The Twins raced off leaving a rather bewildered Henry Green behind them. They darted through the streets, both staying level with another. Jacob gave Evie a playful push as they raced round the street corner, pushing himself into the lead. He heard Evie laugh behind him and knew that she would soon catch him up again. This was proved true when he saw her out of the corner of his eye; she was catching up to him. Hand grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back. Evie sped past him, she’d pulled his jacket to help boost her speed.

“Oi, _Dame_ Frye that’s cheating!”

“I believe this is a case the pot vs the kettle _Sir_ Jacob Frye.”  She called over her shoulder, with a laugh, “Besides I will win anyway, you’ve never beaten me!”

“Until today!”

Jacob pushed harder; Evie had got a slight lead on him. He wasn’t not going let her win... _again_. Both pushed themselves as hard as they could. They raced up the stairs to Victoria Station, where the train was waiting. The pair sprinted to the train where the reach out their hands to touch it first. They almost slammed into the side of the train, both at the same time.

“I won.” Jacob panted.

“I believe you will find that I did.”

“Oh sister, when will you accept that I have surpassed you?”

“Never.” Evie said, with a smirk.

She leapt up on to the train and disappeared into the compartment. Jacob followed and found her pouring two glasses of water. She passed one to Jacob before sitting in the desk chair whilst Jacob moved to chaise lounge. They sat in a companionable silence for a while before Jacob spoke;

“I really have missed this.” Evie gave him a questioning look. “Just the two of us, like when we were young.”

Evie smiled, the smile that Jacob hadn’t seen since they arrived in London, “Me too, we’ve done nothing but fight since we arrived here. I have missed just being in each other’s company.”

Jacob looked away for a fraction of second before looking at her again.

“I’m sorry Evie, sorry for everything.”

“I’m sorry as well; I shouldn’t have reprimanded you as I have.”

Jacob shook his head, “You don’t need to be sorry Evie, I have been in the wrong and you’ve done nothing but try to help me. You fixed my messes for me which I have never said thank you for.”

“Be that as it may, I should have aided you rather than just assault you with my words. I’ve quoted Father at you so many times knowing that it would have an effect on you which was not fair.” Evie looked away from him, shielding her face from him. “It was unfair and unjust. I’m sorry Jacob.”

Jacob said nothing for a moment, just gazed at his sister. Evie didn’t cry, well she did but she was very good at controlling her tears. The last time she’d cried was at their Father’s death. She been able to hold back the tears through his illness but when he died and the pair of them had been looking at his cold body. That had been when Evie had broken down and cried. He saw the way she knotted her fingers together, this was the indication that she wasn’t happy. The closest thing to her crying. She obviously felt extremely bad about the things she had said.

“Evie, what you said was true but it was what I needed. You said nothing but the truth.”

He heard Evie take a steading breath and she looked at him. He beckoned her, patting the seat next to him. She shared a small smile before coming to join him. The cuddled together like they did when they were younger. Evie leant against Jacob and Jacob put his arm around her, pulling her close.

“I may have been angry with you earlier but I’m not now. We are twins; I could never stay angry with you.”

“Me neither.”

“No matter how loudly you snore.”

Evie made an exasperated gasp, “Excuse me you snore so loud I’m sure that George can hear it back in Crawley!”

The pair of them laughed before falling into a companionable silence. Evie occupied herself with picking the dirt of Jacob’s jacket whilst he stared at the ceiling. How long they sat there no one knew but it was for quite a while, both of them were simply enjoying the presence of the other. It had not been like this for a long time. Both of them had been so wrapped up in their own plans but they had barely ever seen each other. The early afternoon sun was high in the sky when Evie decided to get up. She untangled herself from her brother and turned to face him, they hadn’t eaten since before the ball so she was going to ask what he wanted. But when she faced her brother she found him asleep.  His head was back, rested on the wall of the train and his mouth was wide open. Evie sniggered and an idea came to her. Moving over to the desk she poured another glass of water. She then balanced it very carefully on her brother’s forehead. She stifled a laugh as she backed away and moved into compartment. She’d probably pay for that later but it was worth it.

* * *

_Crawford Strarick was standing over her, his hand squeezing the life from her as she struggled to fight back. Jacob let out a roar and charged. But it seemed to take him too long to reach the pair. He saw Evie fall lifeless to the floor and Strarick grabbed him by his neck to dispose of him as well. Strarick dropped him to the floor and the last thing Jacob saw was Evie’s lifeless body._

Jacob woke with a start as he did he felt something hard hit his head and cold water rushed over his face. He grabbed the glass of his head and tried to dry his face. He knew who’d done that.

“Evie!”

But Evie wasn’t in this compartment, so he moved to her compartment where sure enough he found her. She’d pulled the armchair close to the fire and was drying her wet hair. Jacob sat down on the bed and scowled at her as she gave him an ‘oh so innocent’ expression.

“Why are you all wet brother?”

“Oh I don’t know, perhaps I went to have a quick swim in the Thames.” Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.

Evie laughed, “I’m sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah you better be.” Jacob said grumpily, he slouched on the bed.

He just watched her for a moment, but his eyes found a mark on her neck. Bruises were appearing on her neck from where Strarick’s hand had encircled it. No doubt the same thing was happening on his neck. Thoughts of his dream came back but he shoved them away deciding to focus on something else. 

“So…” Jacob started, “Did you enjoy the ball last night?”

Evie noted the playful teasing in his voice but wasn’t sure what he was attempting to tease her about.

“You know me, balls aren’t really my thing.”

“No? So, you didn’t dance with anyone in particular?”

She paused in her hair drying for a moment before saying; “No one in particular.”

She knew that Jacob was referring to her dance with Strarick but she was not going to admit that it happened. Out of all the people she’d dance with he was the one she was determined to forget. Even the time when the man she been dancing with had passed out in front her, leaving her in the middle of the crowded dance floor, was better than Mister Strarick.

“So you didn’t dance with Crawford Strarick at all?”

Evie sighed; she was going to have to accept that it happened.

“How did you know?”

“I saw you, when I disposed of those snipers, twirling around in Strarick’s arms. How awkward that must have been.”

“Frankly it was awkward and I would rather forget it. It was probably the worst man I have ever danced with. He was so creepy and his breath stank.” Evie shivered in disgust, “I still feel his creepy Templar hands on me, makes me feel sick.”

Jacob laughed, “What about that time when the poor bugger passed out in front of you? That, my dear sister, was hilarious. You were just standing there whilst everyone was staring. Your face was a picture. What did you even do to that man?”

“Nothing! I didn’t do anything, he just passed out! That was so embarrassing.”

“Ah, but who saved you from humiliation in the middle of that crowded dance floor?” Jacob teased with a mock angelic look on his face.

“You did.”

“I did and I saved you from Strarick last night. Aren’t I just the best brother ever?”

“Sometimes.”

Jacob let out a roar of laughter which nearly meant he fell off the bed. Evie smiled at him, continuing to dry her hair. She really had missed laughing with her brother and the fact that they had nearly separated today reinforced that for her. Jacob was her twin and her only remaining family on this Earth. She was not going to lose him to anything, not a stupid fight between them would drive the apart. She would not allow it to. Jacob was still chuckling looking at Evie with a fond expression.

“Sister, do please remind of any time in which I have not been a good brother.”

“Oh brother there are so many to choose from. What about the time when you pushed me off the roof?”

“Hey! That was an accident! I slipped on the tiles and you stopped me falling.”

“But by doing so you pushed me off the roof!” Evie shot playfully back.

“Yeah….” Jacob starched the back of his neck, “Can I just say that wasn’t meant to happen. If anything it’s your fault for not being securely sat on the roof.”

“I was sat securely!” Evie laughed, “You fell into me and pushed me off!”

“Accident Evie! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Evie chuckled, “What about the time where you were running along the wall, fell off and landed on me?”

“Come on! That was partly your fault, you were wondering around with your nose in a book. You should have known I was there.”

The pair of them continued to laugh and reminisce about the old times. They laughed and joked for the rest of the evening and into the early hours of the morning. It was hard to believe looking at the Frye Twins now that mere hours ago they had been ready to part ways for go. But the bond between them was strong and they’d realised that they needed one another. Nothing was going to break the twins apart; nothing would ever again come between them. They’d both learnt lessons from liberating London and both would change their ways. Liberating London had taught them valuable lessons which made their renewed bond stronger than ever.  

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the Frye Twins they are the best characters in the AC Universe in my opinion.   
> I wanted to do something like this after hearing what Jacob says in game when he sees Evie dancing with Strarick!   
> Haha! Hope you enjoyed it and I will be back to write more stories if you want me to!! :D
> 
> ~BritishAssassin


End file.
